


Gifted

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14133507#t14133507)

“Trust me?” Draco asks, once his balls settle against Harry’s arse.

“Yeah,” Harry answers immediately. Draco grabs his wand from the bed and casts a complicated looking spell. He looks slightly nervous as he starts to pull out.

“Wait,” Harry starts, “What…?” He can feel a pressure against the tip of his cock, although it’s quite clear there’s nothing there.

“Keep still,” Draco asks seriously, pulling back a little further and the pressure increases until the resistance gives, as if—

“Fucking hell, Draco. Am I fucking you?!”

“Well, you know how I fancy myself an inventor.”

“You’re a fucking genius.


End file.
